


Together in all these memories

by larana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus trova un ricordo per il suo Patronus e ne riceve qualcuno in cambio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in all these memories

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia doveva essere il regalo di compleanno del mio Finnide preferito. La sua gestazione inizia ad agosto del 2015, ma poi, per qualche ragione, poco prima della fine viene messa da parte e dimenticata. Fino a oggi. Mi dispiaceva lasciarla monca di un finale, anche perché, stranissimo a dirsi, qui dentro ci sono delle cose che effettivamente mi piacciono. Quindi, eccola qui, revisionata e completata.  
> E tu, Finnide, non so, consideralo un regalo in sommo ritardo, o in sommo anticipo, come preferisci. ♥  
> Buona lettura!

 

 

 

«All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here.»  
( _Memories_ , Within Temptation)

 

*

 

 

_(Tarda primavera del 1974. Terzo anno. Remus cerca una risposta)_

 

 

Sirius ha una nuova ragazza.

 

La esibisce come fosse un piccolo, meritato trofeo e le loro dita raramente sciolgono la presa. Spariscono in ogni momento libero e di rado sostano in Sala Grande oltre la prima portata; Remus è sicuro che Sirius non ha lo stomaco pieno neppure per metà quando lei gli fa un cenno discreto dal suo tavolo e, con altrettanta discrezione, abbandonano il pranzo o la cena, in due momenti diversi che sembravano casuali in principio, ma che, dopo infinite volte di quel giochetto silenzioso, adesso non ingannano più nessuno, soprattutto quelli che ridacchiano e le cui voci sommesse scortano puntualmente prima lei, poi lui.

 

Sirius non sembra farci troppo caso. Ripaga tutti di un sorriso indulgente e compiaciuto; a volte azzarda perfino un gran saluto con il braccio teso e sventolante e, molte di quelle volte, Dumbledore è il primo a ricambiare il cenno. James e Peter lo trovano profondamente divertente; Remus, che vede sempre un po' più in là dei sorrisi della gente, ha un'opinione del tutto differente e si domanda quando Sirius coglierà il guizzo di rimprovero che non manca mai negli occhi azzurri del Preside.

 

Sirius ha una nuova ragazza e non capisce perché questo debba essere così importante. Davanti allo specchio, un quattordicenne e meditabondo Remus gli ha restituito lo stesso sguardo ambrato e rannuvolato di dubbi irrisolti. Ha sollevato il mento in un inedito, ardito gesto di sfida, ma il riflesso è come appassito al peso della sua pochissima – per non dire nulla – credibilità. La verità è che non ha la più pallida idea del perché sia così infastidito ogni volta che Sirius sgattaiola via; deve esserci qualcos'altro oltre la maleducazione apparente, oltre le buone maniere oltraggiate e sacrificate all'altare di un'ora di baci scambiati in chissà quale anfratto ombroso. Deve esserci altro dietro l'irritazione che, puntualmente, gli sfila di dosso il malumore, lasciandolo nudo ed esposto e volubile.

 

Per qualche ragione, mentre si libera delle pantofole e scivola sotto le coperte pesanti, pronto  a negarsi la voglia di dormire, sente che indugiare su quel genere di pensieri non solo è lesivo per l'integrità del suo umore e della sua mente, ma anche del tutto inutile. Una corsa al buio che non lo porterà più lontano di un ostacolo nascosto e che gli regalerà una discreta dose di dolore e ammaccature.

 

Che importa se Sirius ha una nuova ragazza? Che importa se la sua poltrona preferita è occupata ogni sera da una persona diversa, abbandonata e non più rivendicata? Che importa se a James non importa? Non importa, infatti. Non importa immediatamente dopo pranzo, quando sgusciano via cercando di tenere un basso profilo, e non importa adesso che, in silenzio, Remus si veste dei suoi abiti più consunti e scivola fuori dal dormitorio, con le ossa che bruciano e i nervi che tremano all'influsso di una luna sempre più alta. Non importa mentre, avvilito e profondamente triste, preme il nodo del Platano Picchiatore e scivola dentro al tunnel scabro, stretto e soffocante. Non importa mentre si accascia sulle scale della Stamberga Strillante, la fronte premuta ad un corrimano impolverato che nessuno ha mai pulito, aspettando che la luce si faccia giusta, svegliando il lupo e mandando a letto il ragazzo.

 

Però, mentre si tiene la faccia e sente le ossa rompersi sotto i palmi, ha davvero tanta importanza. Perché Remus appassisce nel dolore e Sirius prospera nel piacere e questo, stasera, sembra contare più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

 

Il lupo, questa notte, è quasi il benvenuto.

 

 

_(Principio d'estate del 1975. Quarto anno. Remus sceglie una cravatta)_

 

 

Non ci vuole un enigmista per decifrare l'espressione infelice che gli rimanda lo specchio e capire che a Remus Lupin quel genere di festeggiamenti proprio non piace. Non vuole incarnare lo stereotipo del ragazzo d'altri tempi che preferisce gli esseri umani di carta e inchiostro a quelli in carne ed ossa, non vuole essere quel tipo di persona, ma non riesce a farne a meno. Ogni volta che qualcuno appaia la frase _ci sarà una festa_ alla frase _ci saranno proprio tutti_ , tirando quindi le somme con un _non puoi proprio mancare_ , Remus non può fare a meno di accartocciarsi un po' dentro, lavorando velocemente per inventare una bugia convincente.

 

Quella, però, è la prerogativa di Sirius, non la sua.

 

Sirius è uno di quei cattivi, scaltri ragazzi che riescono a tirar fuori una storia perfettamente coerente in trenta secondi scarsi, con una tale dovizia di dettagli che nessuno, ma proprio nessuno, subodora l'inganno.

 

Remus, invece, è uno di quei ragazzi un po' ingenui e abituati alla verità che inciampano nelle parole, saltano le pause e, più in generale, ricevono uno sguardo biasimevole per la bugia maldestra.

 

A volte, pensa, non sarebbe male essere un po' più come Sirius. E altre volte, pensa, fissando il suo doppio che pasticcia con le dita lunghe, vorrebbe davvero riuscire ad annodare una stupidissima cravatta senza perdere cent'anni. Ma forse non è quella giusta; forse non ha scelto bene. Lo sa che è un pensiero stupido: non è la fantasia della stoffa a compromettere l'abilità delle sue dita, certo che no, ma questo non significa affatto che sia un fattore relativo. È la trama a trasmettergli la voglia di indossare la cravatta e, quindi, la volontà di concludere un buon nodo in tempi brevi.

 

 Il riflesso adesso sta ridendo di lui.

 

 "Sei fortunato che nessuno sia bravo abbastanza da leggerti la mente, Remus Lupin".

 

Sirius ha di nuovo stregato lo specchio così che si burli di chiunque decida di usarlo. Il che era spassoso per le prime venti volte, specialmente se non te l'aspettavi; adesso è soltanto irritante e non contribuisce a sciogliergli le dita che oggi sembrano stecchi cadaverici. Getta via la cravatta e si china sul baule, sollevandone un paio. Il riflesso nello specchio, perfettamente in linea con il suo carattere critico e acido, ride di lui e gli domanda se pensa che sia Carnevale.

 

"Sta' zitto," borbotta, ma non può negare che abbia ragione: le due cravatte che tiene sollevate a mezz'aria sono orribili. Non riesce a credere che un tempo gli piacessero. A dire il vero, non riesce a credere di essere stato lui a scegliere quei motivi così stravaganti. Impiega un po' a rendersene conto e questo non contribuisce a smorzare la stupidità di cui si sente vittima in questi giorni.

 

Quelle cravatte non gli piacciono per la semplice ragione che qualcuno – ma veramente uno a caso – le ha opportunamente modificate per renderle così ridicole. Boccini rossi? Sul serio? Sul serio? Sta già pensando a quali vestiti di Sirius far Evanescere – magari i suoi preferiti; magari glieli farà ritrovare nella tazza del water, uno ad ogni ora del giorno – quando la porta si spalanca e, proprio come per magia, l'oggetto delle sue fantasie vendicative è proprio lì, scarmigliato e disordinato come uno studente mai dovrebbe avere il buon gusto di essere.

 

"Cosa fai inginocchiato lì per terra?"

 

"Sì, Remus Lupin," ghigna il suo doppio, con una smorfia così boriosa e derisoria da fargli assumere un'aria quasi oscura, "cosa fai lì per terra? Non hai ancora trovato una cravatta adatta?"

 

"Taci, tu," ordina Sirius e con uno sventolio di bacchetta lo specchio torna ad essere semplicemente uno specchio, limitandosi a riflettere senza dare consigli inutili e al limite della cattiveria.

 

"Le fai tornare se stesse, per cortesia?" e si gira, ancora inginocchiato sul pavimento, con movimenti piccoli e goffi, sollevando le due cravatte a mezz'aria. Nonostante ci sia della gentilezza, nella sua richiesta, a Sirius non sfugge la nota asciutta e quasi tagliente che preme sull'ultima sillaba. Un altro cenno della bacchetta e i Boccini rossi scompaiono, e con loro l'orrendo campo verde muschio, rivelando una fantasia decisamente più sobria: righine grigie sottilissime in campo blu notte. Che non starebbe tanto male con i suoi pantaloni di velluto della stessa tonalità di blu. Quanto alla camicia, bene, può sempre ripiegare su quella della divisa e schiaffarci sopra il suo maglioncino preferito: di lana purissima, grigia come platino e morbida come il pelo di un gattino. Quando l'ha adocchiato in un negozio di Hogsmeade, a Natale scorso, non ha saputo resistere. È stato sciocco da parte sua, naturalmente, perché il suo baule rigurgita di maglioncini più o meno nuovi, di tutte le fogge e i colori (senza contare quelli che ha smarrito nel corso degli anni o che Sirius ha preso in prestito a tempo indeterminato), ma è qualcosa che esula la volontà e il buon senso.

 

È un'ossessione, più o meno come quella per il motivo delle cravatte.

 

Convinto finalmente della sua scelta, si toglie la t–shirt "da tempo libero", la piega ordinatamente e la ripone al sicuro nel suo baule, nel cubicolo immaginario dedicato alle t–shirt da tempo libero, indossando finalmente la camicia della divisa che qualche elfo ha consegnato mentre lui era a lezione. Profuma ancora di bucato e il colletto è così perfettamente inamidato da mantenere la piega e la forma senza che Remus debba intervenirci su.

 

"Sai," dice Sirius, col tono casuale di chi sta cercando di essere casuale senza tuttavia riuscirci granché, "c'è qualcosa di maniacale, in te. Il modo in cui ripieghi le magliette, i maglioni che superano numericamente i neuroni di un essere umano, le cravatte tutte rigorosamente deprimenti... Non so, non ti sei mai fatto qualche domanda?"

 

Remus solleva il mento per abbottonare l'ultimo bottone della camicia – quello che nessuno, a Hogwarts, si prende mai la briga di allacciare, a parte lui – e tira piano il colletto in su, smuovendo quindi le spalle per far cadere al meglio la stoffa morbida. È bello potersi vestire in pace, senza un riflesso molesto a deriderlo per questo o quell'altro. Con movimento lenti e ponderati, cerca di annodarsi bene la cravatta, che, tuttavia, continua a disfarsi.

Remus lo prende come alto tradimento, perché il patto tra sé e i propri vestiti ha sempre funzionato: lui dimostra sufficiente gradimento e loro non danno problemi di sorta. Ci prova ancora, ma proprio non riesce a venirne a capo. E poi, di colpo, lo capisce: è per quello che sta succedendo nella cornice stretta dello specchio. Non se stesso, naturalmente, ma ciò che si riflette nell'angolo in basso a destra.

 

Sirius che si sta spogliando dandogli la schiena; strati di tessuto che scivolano sulla pelle e si raccolgono sul pavimento, scoprendo i segni tangibili delle sue ribellioni.

 

Condividono entrambi un discreto numero di cicatrici sulla schiena, ma Remus non saprebbe proprio dire per chi provi più compassione, se per il ragazzo ribelle o per il ragazzo lupo. E quale che sia il verdetto della bilancia, entrambi hanno pagato lo scotto di una natura che non hanno potuto scegliere.

 

I suoi occhi lo fissano dallo specchio, sfrontati e luminosi, sfidandolo a parlare. Ma Remus, che è uno di quei ragazzi che camminano a capo chino e si fanno i fatti propri, torna ad intrecciare i lembi della cravatta, riuscendo perfino ad annodarli in un tempo brevissimo. Un vero peccato che il nodo sia storto e sformato, uno dei più orribili che sia mai riuscito ad ottenere. Ragguardevole, in un certo senso.

 

Di punto in bianco, c'è Sirius in piedi dietro di lui, alto abbastanza da starci un po' stretto, nella cornice dello specchio. Remus ciondola un po' e fissa quel quadro; c'è qualcosa di affascinante, nei loro riflessi. È come essere dentro se stessi pur non essendolo. C'è qualcosa di bello, nella loro vicinanza, o nella linea della spalla di Sirius che sembra fatta apposta per sorreggergli la testa, se solo avesse voglia di piegare il collo. Remus è contento che, ora come ora, Sirius non abbia alcuna ragazza da portare a braccetto; è una consapevolezza così estemporanea, inspiegabile e imbarazzante che distoglie lo sguardo, snodando la cravatta.

 

"Lascia stare," mormora Sirius e le sue dita lo afferrano, obbligandolo a voltarsi con un movimento crudo e imperioso, nient'affatto gentile. Lo strattona come un bambino, trascinandolo sotto la luce della lampada per vederci meglio. Poi, schiaffeggiandogli le dita, tira i lembi della cravatta e inizia una sequenza di giri e strattoni così complicata e veloce che Remus si sente girare la testa. Però, pensa all'improvviso, quello potrebbe dipendere anche dal fatto che Sirius non stia affatto prestando attenzione al lavorio delle sue dita, impegnato com'è a fissarlo dritto negli occhi, in quella maniera penetrante e grigia che gli fa drizzare i peli sulla nuca.

 

"Che sta succedendo in quella tua testolina piena di libri, Remus?"

 

"Pensavo che forse, dopotutto, non farò Evanescere i tuoi vestiti," gli sorride, ma nel farlo abbassa un po' la testa e Sirius gli dà un colpetto sotto al mento con il dorso delle dita, ancora intrappolate sotto uno strato di tessuto scuro, per invitarlo a guardarlo ancora e non intralciare il suo lavoro.

 

"Gentile da parte tua," ride e dà un ultimo strattone. Il nodo risale alla gola di Remus, troppo stretto, e Sirius lo allenta con la punta delle dita. La pelle è gelida contro il collo, ma non per questo fastidioso. Con un singolare tuffo al cuore, ha l'impressione, per un secondo, che il contatto stia durando più nel necessario e che il viso di Sirius è più vicino di quanto ricordasse; ma poi l'altro fa un passo indietro e molla la presa, congedandosi con un sorriso di plastica prima di sfrecciare in bagno e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

 

Si volta e fissa il nodo perfetto che Sirius ha rimediato in poco più di mezzo minuto.

 

Il ricordo di questo momento, il ricordo delle sue dita fredde e dei suoi occhi grigi, resterà permanentemente intessuto nelle fibre e nel motivo di questa cravatta che gli stringe la gola. Per la prima volta nella vita, Remus non solo è soddisfatto della scelta della cravatta, ma anche e perfino contento.

 

 

 

_(Autunno inoltrato del 1976. Sesto anno. Remus fa un regalo)_

 

 

Dopo cinque anni, dovrebbe aver capito che non esiste un regalo perfetto per Sirius. Un regalo che trascenda Zonko e i suoi scherzi, naturalmente. Ha provato con qualsiasi cosa, dai dolci ai vestiti, dai libri agli animali, ma niente sembra mai piacergli davvero.

 

La confezione di Cioccorane del secondo anno finì dimenticata sotto la carta strappata del regalo di James (un libro Babbano pieno di fotografie di belle moto, corredate da una lunga didascalia provvista di dettagli tecnici e storici e curiosità varie); la camicia del terzo anno, rosso scuro con una bizzarra zampa di cane cucita sul taschino (era per quello che gliel'aveva regalata; pensava fosse, in qualche modo scherzoso, appropriata), fu usata una settimana dopo per asciugare il succo di zucca che aveva riversato sul pavimento del dormitorio – era la prima volta che usciva dalla sua scatola, ancora chiusa con il magiscotch; la copia di 1984 di George Orwell del quarto anno, che si era fatto recapitare da casa e che aveva trovato assolutamente illuminante, era stata elogiata solo per il suo "odore di carta nuova" e ancora oggi veniva usata come base d'appoggio per il bicchiere d'acqua che Sirius aveva l'abitudine di vuotare ogni mattina appena sveglio; infine, il piccolo assiolo placido ma zelante che gli aveva regalato solo l'anno prima era volato via terrorizzato e mai più tornato, cosa assai comprensibile quando James glielo chiedeva in prestito e lui glielo lanciava come fosse stato una palla da tennis.

 

Quindi, dopo cinque ripetuti fallimenti, Remus dovrebbe aver ormai gettato la spugna. Invece, stretto nella sua sciarpa rosso e oro per difendersi dal morso di questo vento freddo, avanza lungo la via principale del villaggio, adocchiando con aria critica tutte le vetrine in cui si imbatte, rimuginando davanti a quella di Scrivenshaft, la cartoleria di Hogsmeade. Sono esposti, su panneggi di velluto bianco, quaderni, diari, rotoli di pergamena e un vasto dispiegamento di penne e inchiostri di cui Remus ignora la funzione o l'utilizzo. Si chiede se non riuscirà a trovare qualcosa di interessante da potergli regalare, qualcosa che possa utilizzare meglio della sua copia di _1984_ o della camicia rossa, magari. Tentare non costa nulla e al compleanno mancano un paio di giorni; non avrà altro modo di tornare al villaggio che non comporti la violazione di decine di regole scolastiche (e lui _non vuole_ violarle).

 

Il campanello affisso alla porta tintinna vivacemente e Remus si fa strada tra qualche euforico studente del terzo anno in visita a Hogsmeade per la prima volta. Girella per il negozio, scocca occhiate bieche e critiche alle scaffalature stipate del più vario materiale scolastico, ma niente sembra adatto: non gli inchiostri invisibili, non le penne che camuffano il messaggio, adatte per scambiarsi bigliettini durante le lezioni, non i fogli di pergamena a più facce. Tutte cose che a lui piacerebbero ma che Sirius disprezzerebbe e basta.

 

Si muove per raggiungere l'ingresso, ma per scansare il movimento improvviso di un ragazzino troppo entusiasta, balza all'indietro e il gomito colpisce un quadernino rilegato, la copertina di morbida pelle blu notte. Lo prende, fa per rimetterlo al suo posto, ma qualcosa trattiene la sua attenzione. Non è tanto la consistenza deliziosa della pelle contro le dita, o il fatto che l'oggetto stia letteralmente ronzando di magia, quanto la piccola incisione a caratteri argentati, proprio sul frontespizio.

 

_Ricordiario._

 

"Mi scusi," inizia, avvicinandosi alla cassa, dove una strega in carne lo fissa con aria benevola, la testa un po' piegata al peso della curiosità. Remus poggia il libriccino sul bancone e chiede: "Cos'è?"

 

La donna si illumina tutta; è come se Remus le avesse detto che domani è Natale.

 

"Quello è un Ricordiario. Un diario dei ricordi, per così dire. Puoi scrivere i tuoi ricordi lì e rivederli ogni volta che desideri, fino ad un massimo di duecento ricordi, tanti quante le facciate."

 

Remus schiude la bocca in una perfetta O di meraviglia e desidera immediatamente per sé quell'oggetto. È quello che, a malincuore, gli fa capire che è il regalo giusto per Sirius, che, curiosamente, sembra sempre volere quel che lui vuole. E poi, pensa, se Sirius non lo degnerà della benché minima attenzione, potrà sempre riprenderselo; non se ne accorgerà nemmeno.

 

"Quanto costa?"

 

"Sette galeoni, ma li vale tutti," lo blandisce velocemente la donna quando la bocca di Remus si contrae di disappunto. Se spende sette galeoni adesso, per Natale potrà regalare solo stupidaggini: una piuma, una confezione di Cioccorane e poco altro. E d'altra parte, rimettere a posto quel manufatto magico così eccezionale gli sembra un reato. Perché, per una volta nella vita, Sirius merita di avere qualcosa di bello tra le mani, dove poter stipare ogni ricordo felice dei suoi giorni a Hogwarts.

 

Dei suoi ultimi giorni a Hogwarts, se deciderà di usarlo dall'anno prossimo. Un nodo fastidioso gli stringe la bocca dello stomaco e Remus cerca di prenderlo a calci. Non funziona granché, e allora pensa: _gli darò un vero motivo per esistere. Qualcosa per cui rammaricarsi davvero._

 

"Va bene, lo prendo."

 

Due giorni dopo, impacchettato alla bell'e meglio, Remus si rigira il Ricordiario tra le mani, meditabondo. Sta aspettando che Sirius torni dall'allenamento di Quidditch – dedica sempre l'ultima mezz'ora prima di cena a fare i compiti della settimana, riuscendo miracolosamente a farli tutti e bene – e ha la sensazione che un groviglio di serpi vive e nervose gli stia ripetutamente azzannando le viscere, iniettandogli un veleno che gli fa tremare le mani. Non ha motivo di essere così nervoso, ma è vero che non ha mai fatto un regalo così tanto... intimo.

 

Remus pensa che non esista niente di più intimo dei ricordi e che custodirli in un diario sia una bella responsabilità, oltre che un enorme azzardo. Non avrebbe osato tanto se la strega della cartoleria non gli avesse spiegato che solo il proprietario del Ricordiario ha la capacità di visualizzare i suoi ricordi, potentemente protetti da un incantesimo che respinge gli estranei e di cui le pagine sono imbevute.

 

A preoccuparlo, però, è l'idea che Sirius si farà di lui e di quel suo strano presente. Remus non vuole che pensi cose sbagliate, come, per esempio, che la sua vita sia sempre così infelice da meritare un posto in cui conservare le cose belle, così da poterle ritrovare agevolmente. Non lo pensa. O meglio: vuole davvero regalare a Sirius un posto in cui conservare le cose belle, ma non perché la sua vita sia arida e sterile, quanto perché lo è _stata_ e gli eventi del passato, in qualche modo, finiscono sempre per piegare sul presente.

 

Remus, se può, vuole risparmiarglielo.

 

Forse avrebbe dovuto scriverlo su un pezzo di carta da accludere al regalo, perché dubita fortemente di essere capace di dire tutto quello senza inciampare nelle parole e fare un gran miscuglio confuso.

 

La porta si spalanca e Sirius entra nel dormitorio gocciolando e schizzando acqua ovunque. Remus è costretto a nascondere il Ricordiario dietro la schiena per evitare che la carta che lo avvolge si bagni.

 

"Ehi, bentornato."

 

"Ah, sei qui. Non ti avevo visto," e gli scocca un sorriso rapidissimo prima di chinarsi sul baule e prendere una divisa pulita – meglio: non troppo usata.

 

"Ti stavo aspettando. Devo darti una cosa."

 

"Ancora regali, scommetto. Non indovineresti mai quante persone si sono ricordate del mio compleanno. Di sotto ho le tasche del mantello piene di cianfrusaglie varie e, a proposito, sentiti pure libero di frugare; sia mai che trovi qualcosa di utile. Non saprei davvero dove metterla, tutta quella roba."

 

Remus sorride, ma è un sorriso di plastica, che fa fatica a piegarsi nella curva di uno autentico. Le dita stringono più forte il regalo, restie a lasciarlo. Questo è un regalo ponderato, pensa. Un regalo solo per lui e non vuole che venga riciclato così superficialmente. Non è una questione di Ricordiario in sé, o dei galeoni occorsi per acquistarli; è una questione di cuore.

 

Per questo è quasi sollevato quando Sirius si sbatte la porta del bagno alle spalle, dimentico di Remus e del suo regalo di compleanno.

 

Remus fissa la porta per un lungo momento prima di sedere alla scrivania, strappare mezzo foglio di pergamena e iniziare a buttare giù una spiegazione veloce.

 

_Questo è un Ricordiario. Puoi scriverci dentro i tuoi ricordi e visualizzarli ogni volta che desideri. Appariranno solo a te, quindi non devi preoccuparti di eventuali ficcanaso. Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere un posto pieno di cose belle tutto tuo_.

 

Indugia con la piuma sul foglio, ma le parole sono finite. Sconfortato, piega il messaggio e lo infila dentro la carta regalo, chinandosi infine per seppellire il libriccino sul fondo del baule di Sirius. Se avrà fortuna, lo ritroverà durante le vacanze estive, quando in giro non ci sarà nessuno a cui riciclarlo.

 

Quando Remus non sarà lì per vederlo.

 

 

_(Primo giorno d'inverno del 1977. Settimo anno. Remus trova un ricordo e ne riceve qualcuno in cambio)_

 

 

È un bene che le vacanze di Natale siano vicine.

 

Remus resterà al castello, dove potrà allenarsi ad ottenere un Patronus degno di questo nome e non la nebbiolina argentea che continua a propinare ad un deluso professor Teague. Il problema, secondo il docente di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, è tutto nell'intensità del ricordo su cui poggia l'Incanto. Non è abbastanza forte, gli ha detto. Cerca meglio, gli ha consigliato.

 

E Remus l'ha fatto: ha cercato e cercato e cercato ancora, senza venire a capo di niente. Sembra aver vissuto troppo poco o troppo male per avere una memoria sufficientemente felice a proteggerlo dalla miseria di un Dissennatore. La prima lo impensierisce, la seconda lo deprime. Sa per certo che ragazzi del settimo anno prima di lui sono riusciti ad evocare un Patronus completamente formato, perciò la sua incapacità trascende l'età. E allora, cos'altro gli resta se non l'ipotesi di non avere avuto mai un'esperienza abbastanza felice da fargli da scudo?

 

Continua a scavare.

 

È come munirsi di una piccola vanga fatta non di ferro, ma di concentrazione, e spalare ricordi su ricordi, scindendo quelli inutili da quelli buoni e, ancora, scindendo quelli tranquilli da quelli apparentemente felici, per operare infine un'ulteriore scrematura, tra ricordi belli e ricordi felici. Non tutti forse ci pensano, ma Remus riesce a coglierne la sottile differenza. Sta tutto nel dettaglio insignificante di un battito mancato.

 

È un lavoro esasperante e logorante, che alla fine non gli lascia altro che una testa confusa, con i ricordi ammonticchiati distrattamente e disordinatamente.

 

Sirius, d'altro canto, sembra non avere la benché minima difficoltà (e James insieme a lui): il suo cane argenteo trotterella giocoso tra le gambe degli altri studenti, mettendosi in bella mostra agli occhi del professor Teague, che sembra faticare a trattenersi dall'applaudire.

 

E così, adesso che mancano due giorni alle vacanze, solo lui e altri due studenti (tra cui Peter) hanno difficoltà ad evocare un Patronus vero. Perfino resistere alle bonarie prese in giro della classe, che è riuscita laddove Remus continua a fallire, diventa difficile, proprio come cercare un ricordo adatto.

 

"Non ti crucciare; devi solo trovare il ricordo giusto," lo rassicura James mentre siedono al tavolo dei Grifondoro per consumare un pranzo che lo stomaco di Remus sta ostinatamente evitando. Il suo cervello non ha fame di cibo, quanto di successo. Il suo cuore, invece, vuole avere la rassicurazione di aver avuto almeno un momento felice, un momento in cui ha mancato un battito ed è stato bellissimo.

 

Ma non c'è niente.

 

La mattina del primo giorno delle vacanze è piena del profumo del bagnoschiuma di Sirius, che sta mangiando biscotti e altri dolcetti che, Remus ne è sicuro, a colazione non c'erano. Non al loro tavolo, almeno. Deve aver nuovamente fatto un'incursione in cucina e gli elfi l'avranno accontentato con il loro solito zelo.

 

E, sforzandosi di tagliare fuori il rumore fastidioso dello sgranocchio di Sirius, Remus siede a gambe incrociate sul letto e passa in rassegna tutte le fotografie che sono state scattate dal primo anno sino a ieri, al momento dei saluti (James e Peter sono partiti con le rispettive famiglie). Ricorda perfettamente le occasioni e l'esatto secondo in cui l'occhio dell'obiettivo gli ha immortalati, ma niente sembra fare al caso suo. Dal terzo anno in poi, inoltre, i suoi ricordi si macchiano di quell'antico disappunto a cui non è ancora riuscito a dare un nome, che talvolta lo impensierisce come quei giorni di tanti anni fa, quando Sirius esibiva al braccio una ragazza nuova di zecca e la luna faceva quasi meno paura.

 

Alla fine del piccolo plico il suo umore è sprofondato da qualche parte vicino alle Cucine. Ripone gli scatti e pianta i gomiti sulle ginocchia, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Ormai è diventata una questione di principio e non riuscirà a scrollarsela di dosso finché non avrà trovato qualcosa di veramente capace di difenderlo dalla magia oscura dei Dissennatori.

 

“Oi,” si sente chiamare. “Stai avendo una crisi esistenziale?”

 

“Sto cercando,” taglia corto, allontanando le mani dalla faccia per tenerle sospese a mezz’aria, in una posizione quasi di presa, come se fossero pronte ad afferrare qualsiasi ricordo perduto. Non si è mai sentito così vicino alla disperazione, o almeno, non ricorda di essersi mai sentito così vicino alla disperazione. Non ricorda un sacco di cose, Remus. Stringe un urlo di frustrazione tra i denti e le sue spalle tremano bruscamente, come vibrando nell’eco di quella silenziosa esplosione.

 

“Cerca una bella cravatta, piuttosto. Oggi ci fanno sedere al tavolo dei professori. Oh, _Merlino_ ,” sussurra con voce roca, così piena di piacere che Remus si volta immediatamente a guardarlo ed è totalmente sconcertato da quello che poi esce dalla sua bocca, “non vedo l’ora di aprire i cracker di Natale con Dumbledore.” Lo dice come se fosse la quintessenza del godimento. Poi Remus s’immagina la cosa, vede Sirius e il Preside scambiarsi bizzarri cappelli a punta, e capisce perché l’altro trovi la cosa così divertente. L’immagina lo rallegra, ma solo un po’, quel tanto che basta a permettere alla sua mente di smettere di avvitarsi intorno ad un ricordo perduto, o che forse non esiste, di smetterla solo per la durata di un pranzo, almeno.

 

Un po’ meno depresso, Remus si accuccia davanti al baule e inizia a tirare fuori le sue cravatte, distendendole con cura sulle coperte che ha avuto la cura di stirare con le mani, perché le pieghe e le grinze proprio non le sopporta. Prova una fortissima sensazione di déjà–vu e si guarda intorno. È tutto giusto, tranne Sirius. Sirius, in qualche modo, non dovrebbe essere sul letto. Sirius dovrebbe–

 

_Sbam!_

 

–essere in piedi accanto a lui, a prenderlo in giro per le sue abitudini quasi maniacali. Sorride. Quarto anno, certo, lo ricorda solo adesso. Prende la cravatta blu notte con quelle piccole righe grigie e lascia che la stoffa morbida scorra tra le dita, sulle nocche. Come l’elettrostatica genera le scintille, quel movimento crea corrente elettrica nella memoria e con un’esplosione che ha il suono di un sussulto, Remus finalmente _lo trova_.

 

Remus trova quel ricordo felice che, non molti anni prima, lo ha privato di un battito ed è stato bellissimo. Solleva lentamente lo sguardo e quasi non è affatto sorpreso quando trova Sirius a restituirglielo; passa qualcosa tra loro, proprio come quella volta, ma adesso non sono più ragazzini che bisticciano e si fanno i dispetti; adesso sono due adulti le cui azioni devono essere attentamente soppesate prima di trasformarle in pratica.

 

Quando nella sua testa si forma l’immagine di lui che si puntella sulle ginocchia e di Sirius che lo raggiunge e fa lo stesso, premendo quindi la bocca sulla sua, Remus fa un’esclamazione e i pezzi disordinati che ha raccolto negli ultimi anni si scaraventano al loro posto, formando un quadro di cui ha sempre voluto ignorare l’esistenza.

 

E forse è lo stesso che vede Sirius, perché adesso è in piedi, perché adesso si sta chinando sul proprio baule e sta tirando fuori un quaderno. Perché adesso si sta inginocchiando davanti a Remus (non dovrebbe fermare tutto questo?) e gli sta porgendo l’oggetto. Impiega diverso tempo per capire di cosa si tratti e quando ci arriva prova lo stupido, poco virile impulso di commuoversi.

 

Dopotutto, Sirius l’ha trovato, conservato, perfino usato, a giudicare dalle molte orecchie alle pagine. E adesso, dopo più di un anno, glielo sta restituendo.

 

“Sirius?”

 

“Prendilo e basta.”

 

“Cos’è, il tuo regalo di Natale?” scherza, ma il viso di Sirius gli sta dicendo che non c’è proprio nulla su cui scherzare. Deglutisce, passa il palmo sulla copertina di pelle – che è morbida come la ricorda – e le dita si piegano sul bordo, restie a fare leva. Alla fine, è Sirius a farlo per lui: sovrappone la mano alla sua e, con un movimento scocciato, apre il Ricordiario alla prima pagina.

 

Remus lo guarda per un lungo istante, il palmo della mano che indugia sul foglio. Se è mai esistito un momento più intimo, tra loro, non riesce a ricordarlo.

 

Alla fine, la mano cala e preme contro la carta.

 

Remus precipita in una girandola di ricordi. Sirius non ha costruito il suo posto delle cose belle. Sirius ha costruito il _loro_ posto delle cose belle. Tutti quei ricordi, tutti quei momenti che il diario ha reso immortali e sottratti all’abbandono del tempo, sono tutti incentrati su loro due. Sirius ne ha dovuti selezionare solo duecento, e Remus ha quest’idea che sia stata una selezione particolarmente complessa. Riesce a vedere uno schema, mano a mano che si sposta di memoria in memoria: è partito da quelle più ordinarie, da quelle meno significative, per arrivare poi a quelle più intime, molte delle quali appartengono esclusivamente a lui.

 

Così, per esempio, Remus si rivede, nudo e ferito sul pavimento della Stamberga, con il cane nero premuto contro di lui, a fargli scudo contro il freddo e contro tutto quello che porta ogni volta l’alba. Felpato, però, nota Remus, non si limita a fargli da scudo. Felpato _veglia_ su di lui, gli occhi aperti e brillanti nella penombra di quel momento che precede l’alba. Di tanto in tanto lo vede premere il muso contro il suo collo, dove batte la vena, come per assicurarsi che non sia morto.

 

In un altro ricordo, Remus è semplicemente seduto alla scrivania, a fare i compiti. Non riesce immediatamente a capire perché questo ricordo sia stipato qui, o perché sia stato stipato in generale, ma poi si volta, incrocia lo sguardo di Sirius e quello che vede lo fa arrossire. Sirius, quello del ricordo, che non può avere più di quattordici anni, lo sta guardando con un’espressione così intensa che Remus, per la prima volta nella vita, si sente totalmente ed incondizionatamente _amato_.

 

L’ultimo ricordo non può che risalire a qualche giorno fa. Remus si vede profondamente addormentato; come al solito, in qualche punto della notte, ha scalciato via le coperte e adesso trema come una foglia. Sirius se ne accorge e, senza fare rumore, le prende e gliele sistema addosso, strappandogli un brivido più intenso quando il cotone raffreddato dalla notte si scontra quello caldo del suo pigiama. E poi, dopo essersi brevemente guardato attorno, Sirius siede sul bordo del suo letto e tira via i capelli che gli cadono sulla fronte, spostandoli indietro con movimenti lenti e delicati.

 

Il diario si chiude così, con quell’immagine dai contorni quasi sfocati, in quella stanza rischiarata appena dalla luminescenza che emana dalla neve. Remus torna bruscamente nel suo _qui-e-ora_ , prendendo coscienza solo ora delle fitte di dolore che salgono dalle ginocchia e si propagano lungo la schiena. La mano di Sirius, non si sa come, è finita sovrapposta alla sua, _intrecciata_ alla sua.

 

“Quindi…?”

 

“Già.”

 

“Mh.”

 

“Eh.”

 

“Non ho intenzione di baciarti, adesso.”

 

“Come se ne fossi capace.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“Metti via quella faccia da cagnolino triste, è la verità. Quando mai hai baciato qualcuno?”

 

“Forse so qualcosa che tu non sai, grande genio.”

 

“Figurati. Ci sono sempre stato solo io per te, chi diavolo avresti dovuto baciare?”

 

“La mia vita non ha mai ruotato intorno a te!”

 

“È questo che ti piace ripeterti? Piccolo, Remus.”

 

“Sei un… un… cane!”

 

“Che è successo alla tua arte oratoria?”

 

Remus aggrotta la fronte, abbassa gli occhi sulle loro dita intrecciate, scuote la testa. “Questa conversazione non ha senso. Ho fame,” aggiunge e scioglie la presa, alzandosi e massaggiandosi le ginocchia che fanno male. Sirius, d’altro canto, sembra perfettamente a proprio agio. “Ora lo sai.”

 

“E?”

 

Sirius sbuffa, solleva gli occhi al cielo con un’espressione di noia assoluta e, sventolando una mano, va via. Remus resta a guardare il punto in cui è scomparso, cercando di mettere in ordine quello che è appena successo, ma tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è, stranamente, il suo Patronus.

 

Si chiede se per caso, questa volta…

 

Incrocia il proprio riflesso allo specchio e trova, sul suo viso, tutta la determinazione che gli serve a tirare fuori la bacchetta dai pantaloni, stendere il braccio e chiudere gli occhi. Ripesca quel ricordo, il ricordo delle dita di Sirius contro il suo collo, dei suoi occhi che già allora stavano cercando di comunicargli qualcosa. Sente il cuore inciampare, perdersi un battito per strada – ed è bellissimo. Il calore di quel ricordo gli formicola fin nella punta delle dita. Ad occhi chiusi, Remus si schiarisce la gola e pronuncia la formula.

 

Esita, per scaramanzia, solo qualche secondo, ma poi la curiosità ha la meglio.

 

Si lascia scappare un piccolo singhiozzo soffocato.

 

Un enorme lupo lo fissa con i suoi occhi bianchi e opalescenti, pronto a difenderlo da qualsiasi magia oscura. Remus sbuffa via un po’ di tensione e sorride, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Il lupo fa un piccolo movimento prima di evaporare in decine di riccioli di nebbia luminescente. Sposta lo sguardo sul letto di Sirius, che è pieno di pieghe e grinze, un po’ come il suo proprietario. E Remus, che vorrebbe lisciarle una ad una, quelle pieghe e quelle grinze, capisce invece che a volte le imperfezioni vanno bene, che a volte qualche segno bisogna lasciarlo.

 

Di colpo, torna cosciente dei suoi pensieri e scuote la testa davanti alla piega che stanno prendendo. Lo stomaco si contrae bruscamente, rammentandogli che è ora di presentarsi a pranzo. Prima di andarsene, però, raccoglie il quadernino blu e vi passa sopra il palmo, come accarezzandolo.

 

E da qualche parte, dentro di sé, Remus inizia già a sentirsi parte di qualcosa.


End file.
